Kiara the Story of a hunter
by Alvawildfire
Summary: This is just a tale i decided to make about my hunter character named Kiara and the background story I created for her as well as how her story advanced with the story of destiny. So feel free to come and take a look at my story who knows you may just enjoy it or completely hate or ignore it either way i'm just doing this for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Guardian**

"Pay attention Daughter. This is the part of the story that's really important. Now this is The Law Of The Jungle as old and as true as the sky. The wolf that shall keep it may prosper but the wolf that shall break it must Die." her father continued on with the story as his daughter listened on as if trying to remember the information for all time.

Once the story was finished her parents tucked her into bed each one giving her a kiss on the cheek "Remember my little wolf the strength of the wolf is the Pack." Her father said as he cut off the light to her room both parents exited out just as a giant explosion could be heard in the distance.

Years later since the story's telling.

 **"Guardian Wake up Guardian."**

 _"Ow My head."_ A noise that wasn't my own was racing across my brain. I thought my mind would explode until a refreshing light started to fill my mind and my body I slowly opened my eyes it was really dark around me except for a floating light that seemed to be shining a light in my face. I looked at the light one hand raised so that my eyes could adjust and it began moving its body around as if it was talking the voice had returned.

 **"Guardian you don't know how long I've been looking for you i'm a ghost well actually i'm your ghost now and well this may be hard to believe but you...you've been dead a really long time now." the ghost female robotic voice rung in my head.**

"I died?" my voice echoed around me and my head started to burn slightly I felt as if I was starting to remember something but it quickly faded away.

I slowly lifted myself up off the ground while my hands were reaching outwards hoping to find something to help me keep my balance my hands suddenly felt a wall and I balanced myself on it.

I looked at the ghost it didn't seem to be worried about me then again it was a small orb with spikes that rotated all around it. So it was kinda hard to tell. I looked around and I seemed to be inside of a cave a small amount of light could be seen shining on a bit of the wall in front of me and I assumed that was the exit to the cave. The ghost had stopped shining its light in my face before it began projecting light all around the cave.

As the cave lit up i noticed seven white fur, four legged tailed creatures laying in a Ball at my feet there eyes seemed to have lost all the life from them and they were cold to the touch as my hand rubbed across the soft fur of one of them my head flashed with pain and I seemed to be remembering something.

A paradise was what I saw first Trees filled my view endless ones like that of a rain forest and I seemed to remember a river that if I looked outwards towards it's end there would be this huge waterfall. I seemed to remember living there however I also remembered what happened to it.

All of that land was now nothing more then a barren waste fires spread for what seemed like miles I could hear myself yelling out seven wolves howling next to me on top of a cliff eight other warriors clad in different armor standing with us we charged forwards at our enemy's. They had four arms and seemed to be wielding daggers or short swords that coursed with energy of different colors. I remembered calling them Fallen however that somehow felt wrong.

A howl from within the cave shook me from the memory. I turned around looking behind me to notice a hole that i couldn't see pass as if the darkness surrounding it would not let any light past it. Ghost shined light in front of me and i could see what seemed like a tunnel that connected to the cave.

I felt around my body for any weapons that i might have on me while also noticing that I had a helmet and some armor on when i found nothing on me I searched on the ground for any weapons yet none were there. I started looking around the cave for any weapons I could use. I felt a small pang in my heart as I moved around the cave moving the bodies of the now dead wolfs at my side searching for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Finally the handle of a blade stuck out from underneath one of the wolfs body, While an old hand cannon laid next to it. I pulled them both out from underneath the wolf the hand cannon in my left hand and the blade in my right hand. Unfortunately the blade was broken and slightly rusted it was probably only good enough to use as a dagger.

"Better that then nothing." I thought. The Pistol seemed to be in working condition however I checked the gun over before holding it tightly in my hand as it was now the only thing keeping me alive. The howl from before was heard again from the cave it didn't sound like the wolfs from my vision it sounded more twisted different.

 **"Guardian you should take this as well." Ghost shined light down at the ground a small white box seemed to be glowing I reached down towards it as my hand touched it the small box disappeared and a few numbers seemed to appear downwards in my field of view.**

"Ammo." I said mainly to myself I seemed to remember there being different colors for different types but i only had a hand cannon with 75 shots that could be fired. _"There should be plenty If need to defend myself." I thought._

My body felt like it's strength had returned and I slowly made my way towards the noise. Call me insane which the ghost literally did but I had to know what had happened to me or at the very least gain some clue as to what caused it.

As I reached the end of the cave the ghost light slowly disappeared in front of me almost as if it was being devoured by darkness. When I thought the cave couldn't get any darker the cave opened up to what appeared to be a dead end however it was huge as if I was standing inside a crater only underground. There were strange green markings burning brightly in the cave like runes and four small floating pillars spinning effortless in place.

The room was also filled with light it was amazing and terrifying because the light that was shining in the the room was being devoured by something covered in darkness. It was huge it looked almost like smoke but as I tired to look at it i could almost make out a figure to it.

It seemed to be feasting on the light tearing into it with its massive body it didn't seem to have hands but these long Claws which were slamming into the light. It also seemed like the light was being held in place by seven claws its appearance was the same as the darkness except it didn't have claws.

I don't know what I was thinking or why I did it but I fired a shot off at the darkness the shot rang through out the cave and the tempest of darkness stopped and seemed to look at me. My heart raced but I wasn't scared no it felt more like I was getting angry.

I rushed down into the cave firing off shot after shot I didn't seem to be doing any damage to it. The darkness lunged at me and i jumped in the air I used my momentum to rush along side one of the pillars that were floating before jumping off it and landing on my feet. I saw nine balls of light fly outwards and slam into the darkness with a loud explosion I covered my hand over my face so that I wouldn't go blind as the room lit up with light.

I rushed towards the light as the room started to dim down A bit the huge mass of darkness looked as though it was trying to piece itself back together. Suddenly the pillar i had recently jumped off of made a huge shock wave among the ground that sent out this green energy. I jumped over it while moving away from the pillar. What appeared to be ash took the form of what looked like a corpse that was twisted and rotten it didn't seem to have eyes and its mouth made this huge screeching noise.

Ghost quickly yelled out Hive as a whole hoard of them started to swarm out of the light the pillar was making. I shot the first one in the head it looked like it had turned into embers before disappearing into smoke I continued shooting them while reloading my gun. I killed maybe 20 of them before Another burst of light happened around the entire cave all of the pillars seemed to be glowing white as if they were surrounded in a bubble. I finished off 10 more Hive that didn't get destroyed by the light before making my way towards it.

I had finally made it to the light and I could see that it seemed to be restrained by the darkness claws which had remained in tact even after the two explosions of light. The darkness seemed to have regained its strength as a sudden gust of wind pushed me out of the way just as its claws had slammed into the light.

I ran backwards never taking my eye off the darkness until i decided speed was needed I timed it just right as I slid under the darkness just as it had lunged another attack at me. This time I used the dagger that was in my right hand and to my surprise the edge of it looked to be glowing blue with electricity I slashed at the darkness with it as it hissed in pain drawing back its claws towards its main body which was still recovering from its wounds.

I began running along the wall firing at the restraints with my hand cannon while dodging the darkness. I used the small dagger to fend off the darkness while reloading my gun. I suddenly noticed the blade appeared to be shining with a white light. This time I took off towards the light while sliding underneath the Darkness claws again but this time it nicked my helmet something told me to yank off my helmet and i did it seemed to explode with darkness just as i had tossed it away.

It took me a second to gather myself i could see the darkness start to ignore me and rush towards the light slamming into it as if trying to absorb it. The loud howl could be heard again I rushed towards one of the restraints of the light and slammed my blade into the claw that was restraining the light. A loud agonizing howl erupted from the darkness and it backed away from the light for just a moment.

I watched as the light shot forth a wave of power towards the darkness sending it back into the cave wall as it tried to recover. The light slowly began to fade and the darkness around the cave was increasing and the white bubble that had been keeping the pillars at bay was slowly starting to fade away.

I looked at the light I didn't wanna leave it but there was no way I would survive down here. The light must have thought the same thing because it shot a small amount of light at my body yet that small amount felt like a wave of power had hit me.

After i received the light my body seemed to shine with it I looked towards the exit and ran towards it I jumped into the air and stopped as I reached the entrance to this part of the cave. I only looked behind me for a second to see the darkness and its hive start to devour the light. I balled my fist in anger but I continued running towards the exit i could hear the howl behind me and the cave was becoming darker.

I rushed past the dead wolfs my heart almost breaking as I ran past them however I had to keep moving. I could see the light at the end of the cave and rushed outside. I stopped only for a moment mostly in shock I knew I had to run but my feet wouldn't move.

The sight before me was just to cruel it looked as though I was surrounded by a fog of darkness fires were still burning brightly on already burned out trees. While scorch marks seemed to scar the ground black everything around me screamed terror. The only relief I found was a ship my ship it seemed a bit worn down and slightly damaged. I just seriously hoped it could fly.

I heard the howl closing in from behind me along with the screeches of the hive. I Rushed towards my ship and felt around it for a release switch to open the hatch once I had found it I gave it a hard pull but it didn't move I yanked on it again and still nothing.

"Damn it!" My body was still covered in the light that was given to me but it was slowly fading away and the howl was getting louder.

 **"Hang on guardian this may feel a bit weird." The ghost voice came ringing in my head as I felt a strong sensation take over my entire body my vision went blurry before I found myself inside my ship.**

"How-" I stopped myself as I saw the sudden form of seven wolf figures along with what seemed like a mist of darkness come roaring outside of the cave. The wolfs were black as night now covered in darkness there golden lifeless eyes now replaced with a purple ones filled with energy.

It took everything I had not to hop out of the ship and charge at the darkness fortunately for me my ghost had already started the ship and we were quickly gaining altitude. The darkness tried to reach out with its claws towards the ship but as the claw got closer the light that surrounded my body disappeared. It created a huge blast of energy around me and the ship. A strong white visible breeze like seeing the wind in the form of a tornado had started to blow sending the darkness back down into the ground.

I took this chance and pressed the Enter orbit button on the ship however the ship didn't move I slammed my fist against the button again still nothing.

"Damn it must have gotten damaged." I Slammed on the button one last time hoping my rage would active it sadly it didn't work.

I Looked on the map while speeding off into the sky and as far away from the cave as I could the map blinked nine times before coming online there were a few places I could land however the closest one seemed to be the Cosmodrone. Hitting the Cosomodrone with my finger on the map I felt my ship go into Auto-pilot.

Curious as to where I Had been before, I moved the map down a bit. All the locations simply read Dead-Zone My eyes felt heavy as if the explosion of light from earlier had drained me of all the strength I had. I yawned loudly before slumping in my chair I wouldn't reach my destination for another five hours I decided to take this time to gather my strength.

"Ghost Wake me when we arrive." I really didn't know what to make of the ghost but if nothing else I felt as though I could trust it. My eyes finally closed the last thing I saw before sleep took me was a nice sunset slowly going down behind a mountain in the distance.


	2. Wolf Less Dreams

**Chapter 2 Wolf Less Dreams**

A giant white wolf laid down next to A river it seemed to be resting peacefully along the blades of grass its ears moved slightly as it heard a familiar noise from behind it. The wolf simply relaxed as a comfort of warmth came slamming into its side.

A brown hair little girl with golden eyes giggled while climbing on to the wolfs back she looked at the wolf hugging him before rolling off it. The wolf seemed a little ticked that its rest had been disturbed but simply relaxed and watched the little girl like a parent watching over its child.

The girl walked over to the river she knew better then to get to close, She simply looked at the water. The image of herself seemed appealing to her she was smiling and making faces at her reflection she wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jean shorts her hair was a dark Black and seemed to be a bit spiky with some of it occasionally getting in her face. Her eyes were a nice bright gold she had small scratches on her face and hands but none to serious for a child, She appeared to be seven years old.

A sudden sound was made from the bushes to the left of the Wolf it looked at the bushes before five small white wolf's came rushing out of the bushes towards the girl. The girl got on all fours and began growling at them while they did the same they each tackled and played with each other until the sun started to set. The Big wolf stood up and looked at them as it started to walk off towards there home all the little wolfs and the girl stopped playing and began to follow behind him.

Later that night The girl walked towards the outside of there cave she could see the white wolf standing guard at the caves entrance. There were small tears that came down her face as she walked towards him however she wiped them away.

The girl sat down next to the wolf and laid her head against his warm fur she slowly whispered "Papa." before falling asleep. The Wolf curled up into a ball around her and continued his watch it could feel something was looking at them from a great distance away.

My dream ended abruptly as my ship started to shake violently I grabbed the controls turning off the auto pilot, I checked the map it showed that I was just outside of the cosmodrome. I looked out the window doing my best to keep the ship under control I saw what looked like an old highway with rusted cars everywhere.

This ship was done for I was lucky to have gotten this far in it. I decided to try and make a safe landing but with the ship shaking so badly and starting to lose altitude a safe landing seemed impossible. However I saw a clearing just a fair bit away from a cliff and the rusted cars.

"Hey ghost!" I yelled out ghost appeared floating beside me.

"Can you do what you did back there you know make me disappear and reappear." I turned the ship towards the landing hoping I wouldn't have to rely on the current idea running through my head.

 **"Yes but it would be better if we weren't about to crash."** Ghost had made a few mechanical sounds while answering my question.

I had already died once I wasn't about to die again, I aimed the ship as best as I could towards the landing. The ship gave me a bit of trouble and once it slammed into the ground, I thought it was going to explode from the impact alone yet instead It bounced around violently into the ground.

I heard bits and pieces start to fall off the ship as it neared the edge of the cliff. I felt that same sensation take over me until, I appeared about 11 feet away from the ship just as it had went over the edge and crashed over the edge into the ground with A huge explosion.

 **"Whew that was a close one Guardian."** The ghost spoke as it floated beside me.

"My name is Kiara. Would you kindly explain to me just what the heck is going on here. This whole guardian thing for starters?" I spoke to ghost as I sat on top of the roof to one of the rusted cars a hint of Frustration in my tone of question.

 **"Sure I can explain but if were getting names out the way mines is Ava not ghost."** I looked at the ghost as if trying to call a bluff however I didn't know if it indeed had a name or not it said it was ghost so i took it that its name was ghost.

"Okay Ava mind explaining." I asked still wanting An answer to the many questions in my head.

 **"Well to start with the reason why I kept calling you Guardian is because your not the first person to be brought back from the dead. In fact there are quite a few Guardians out there in the world today. I** pulled my hand cannon out of my leg holster and began checking it over while ghost continued.

 **"We ghost came from the Traveler a being that was capable of great Miracles. Until something happened to it no one really knows for sure but everyone has there own theories behind it. Anyways we ghost are tasked with finding guardians to protect the Traveler and the last city until we find a way to get its strength back or find a way to stop the darkness."**

As Ava finished I felt a small anger rise up at the mention of the darkness but it quickly faded "So the darkness I assume it was that stuff we escaped from." I asked even though I was sure the answer was going to be yes.

 **"Actually I have no idea what that thing was. There are plenty of different creatures of the darkness out there the Hive thralls you fought being one of them. but I've never seen anything like that other thing you fought, Though its safe to say that was definitely some form of darkness. However no one has ever gone that deep into a dead zone like the one I found you in and has lived to tell the tale.**

"Lucky me." I rolled the chamber of the hand cannon and to my disappointment the entire chamber fell apart. I sighed putting the broken hand cannon on the car roof. I began thinking of what to do next when nothing came to mind I decided to ask about the Tower Ava had mentioned.

"You said something about a tower Ava whats that about?" Ava began flying around me while talking as if looking out for something her voice would get a bit staticky when she got to far away and i would have to remind her whenever it started to happen.

 **"Well that's where the speaker lives along with all the other guardians the vanguard and the different factions theirs also a cryptarch among other things. Basically its the next place we need to go especially if you want answers I only know so much."**

I jumped off the roof of the car it was real dark out and I needed to find a weapon among other things. I started walking towards the wall to the cosmodrome "So who's the speaker." I asked as Ava came flying next to me.

 **"They say the speaker talks for the Traveler though he doesn't really say much to be honest. I know most of the guardians who live in the tower answers to him and the vanguard. Then again there are some guardians who feel it isn't there duty to try and fight for the traveler and that its a lost cause or they simply rather avoid fighting a war they know nothing about."**

"Hmm makes sense still I think i'd be better off going there and finding out for myself. so what happens if I don't wanna join up for the fight they aren't gonna try to imprison me or something like that right?" I asked as we walked inside the cosmodrome.

 **"I doubt they will usually if you join you get to live in the tower or the city if not that then i'm pretty sure they threaten you before sending you on your way. Its not like they have time to keep guardians in check and fight a massive war more like there just trying to fight one battle at a time. Besides not many places a guardian can call home out there so they usually wont get to many people who turns it down."**

"Huh so lets say I decided to leave the tower would you go chasing after some other guardian or am I stuck with you." I looked around the inside of the cosmodrome it was pretty wrecked with rusted metal and dangling pieces of cords that threatened to fall to the floor.

 **"I'm afraid your stuck with me. My job was mainly to find you anything you want to do that's completely up to you, Also just a heads up i'm pretty sure that if I die you die to."**

"Great i-" I stopped myself from talking and crouched real low to the floor I hadn't even noticed that I had grabbed Ava from floating next to me. I listened carefully Ava seemed to get that I was trying to hear something and she refrained from speaking.

The sound of metal could be heard clanking around the small hallway me and Ava were in. It grew louder, I listened closer eventually I heard a voice it was very familiar though i couldn't quite place it. I stayed like that for a few more minutes before the metal sound finally stopped I let go of Ava she looked in my direction before disappearing.

 **"That was close how did you know the Fallen were close by us."** I heard Ava's voice back inside my head.

"I don't know I just got this feeling to be on guard. There not very far away we need to be careful I still haven't found a weapon yet."

I walked up a few stairs making sure to create as little sound as possible. I sighted a huge red metal pole with a hole in it i listened carefully and could hear faint sounds of metal clacking again. I eventually made it to a clearing inside the cosmodrome however it was completely dark except for the small lights that appeared to be attached to the farther side of the walls.

Ava appeared next to me and started to look around. **"I can turn on the power but i'm pretty sure the fallen will find us. There is some good news though I found a gun."** Ava pointed her light to a small box with an Auto rifle laying next to it.

I picked up the Auto rifle. Since i didn't have my helmet on I couldn't see how much ammo it had. I asked Ava and she scanned a blue light over it before telling me. It had 26 bullets in the gun and 120 extra ammo. I looked the gun over the red dot sight was cracked a bit but it didn't bother me much.

Ava flew over to a circuit box and I could see her small blue light tinkering with it I sat on top of the box holding the rifle in my hand as I rocked my legs back and forward. I noticed on the side of the rifle some one scratched in the words Khvostov on it. I spoke the words just as Ava voice came ringing in my ears.

 **"This may take awhile longer Kiara got anything else you wanna ask me while we have the time."**

I thought for a second eventually i did have a question that was on my mind a bit. "We Guardians do you know how strong we are I mean I feel like theirs something different about me but i just can't quite put my finger on it." I heard a few static noises from Ava before her voice came in clear.

 **"Yeah the light from the Traveler has probably made you a lot stronger then you were before you died. how much stronger may depend on you. I don't know how strong you were but I know most Titans can create small craters or even make a shield of pure energy that can't be destroyed if necessary. While Warlocks can do some really weird stuff like throw bombs made out of pure energy or even bring themselves back to life like old story's about phoenix's and judging from your armor. As a hunter you're probably a lot faster can jump higher and summon different things like a blade made of pure ark energy or a gun that's burning with the power of solar energy."**

I blinked a few times as i tried to wrap my head around what Ava had said I looked at my hands and was curious if i could do one of the things she had mentioned.

 **"Sorry Kiara I got a bit carried away I've been around a couple of Lord Shaxx people talking about guardians ability's and I can't help myself sometimes i'm sure you'll learn all about it if you decide to stay at the tower."**

"It's alright." I said I could hear these huge fans being cut on followed by lights poping on the place was pretty empty.

I could see Metal bridges that lead to the other side of the wall a few of them broken in the distance there were a few more of those red pipes from before, I saw Ava rush towards me the fallen screamed behind her as they started to land on the pipes holding there weapons in the air taunting me a few started to rush towards my side of the bridge. I heard a gate on the right of me open I reloaded the Khvostov keeping count of the remaining bullets in my head.

 **"Hope your ready."** Ava said as she disappeared.

I walked through the small dim lit hallway i could hear a few fallen above me _"10 maybe more."_ I thought.

I turned left at the end of the hallway just as I did two fallen jumped out of the cracks in the wall there reaction time was two slow however as I put 7 rounds into both there chest, As i made my way forward I pointed my gun at the cracks making sure no other fallen were about to come out once it was clear I moved forward.

I turned right leading me out of the hallway for now, The space in front of me was more open it looked as though the fallen had been gathering scrap and stacking them in boxes. I looked up to noticed seven fallen hanging from the railing of the building as they started to climb down three of them turned and fired at me the other four continued to climb down.

I shot ten shots at the ones climbing down satisfied as I caught two of them in the head which exploded with a white light and a loud scream that echo'd through out the building. I then quickly slid behind a wall to my right as I ran from the gun fire from the other fallen I took this time to reload my gun.

The two who had landed started to provided cover fire as the other three fallen began climbing down the building. One of the fallen that had landed jumped on top of the pile of boxes in the middle I couldn't let them over run me.

I took a deep breath and waited for the moment when they would stop firing there weapons, I knew that it wouldn't be long before the other fallen began shooting but that would be the only chance I got.

they usually stopped firing after 6 burst of there weapons probably to keep it from overheating once the firing had stopped I rushed outside my cover immediately aiming for the fallen on top of the boxes it only took four shots to end his life.

The other fallen who was on the ground was already running towards me while shooting in my direction, He also had an electric dagger in his top left hand I dodged the blue blast of energy that were being shot at me while returning fire. However neither of us seemed to be able to hit the other as we both dodged each other shots until we both eventually closed the gap between us.

Just as the fallen had got close enough to me to use his dagger I threw the Khvostov at his skull he threw his hands up to block the weapon catching it with all his hands, I jumped up and with my momentum I slammed my entire knee into the fallen neck. It gave out a howl dropping the blade and the gun while it tried to grab for its throat I quickly grabbed the dagger it was holding off the floor and stabbed it into the fallen neck breaking it off to make sure he couldn't pull it out.

I grabbed the khvostov and ran forward having no time to worry about the dying fallen as the other three landed, I jumped on top of the boxes aiming at the three of them and emptying my entire magazine out on them. I killed all three of them easily enough but I took several hits lucky for me Ava said she could act as a shield and protected me from most of the damage however I did have a small cut on my side and would have to deal with it later.

I could feel a sharp burning sting to my side and did my best to ignore it eventually the pain went away just as it did five more fallen appeared at the end of the bridge, however they weren't running forward they seemed to be running away. I took it slow crossing the bridge as I made it across I could see a golden chest sitting on top of a crate already open with what appeared to be a shiny purple orb. I reached my hand out for it still on alert for any fallen that might still be near by.

As I touched the orb it disappeared into a purple light I heard a loud pop sound in my head but I didn't know why. "Ava what was that."

Ava didn't appear beside me but she did answer my question as her voice rung clearly in my head. " **There called engrams they contain different weapons and armor from the golden age you can give that to the cryptrach when we get to the tower."**

Having received the answer to my question I continued cautiously forward into another hallway this time there were trip mines that covered the walls. I shot each one down slowly as they made a loud explosion and before exiting the hallway I reloaded my gun again. The wound I had received earlier felt complete healed I just took it as something pertaining to being a guardian.

I cautioulsy entered the opening it was pretty much the same except for the huge pipe in the middle of the room and the small amounts of water on the floor. I searched the room it appeared empty but something felt wrong. I listened carefully around me and I could have sworn I could hear footsteps.

 **"KIARA WATCH OUT!" A** va yelled out,I jumped back just barely escaping the dagger that was reaching for my throat, The fallen had turned invisable. I hip fired Khvostov into the fallen using up the last of my ammo on it.

I dropped the Khvostov it was useless for now, I Picked up the dagger the fallen dropped its invisabilty worn off "One down four to go." I said griping the dagger in my hand.

I stood inside the small amount of water that filled the ground I knew the fallen were still in here and I wasn't about to drop my guard again.

I heard one rush up behind me just as he yelled out I backfliped over him, He seemed shocked by this as he slammed into another fallen that tried to attack me head on I threw the dagger i was holding mid air into the head of one of the fallen before the other could recover.

The other fallen pushed his corpse out of the way as I landed I went to slam my fist into his face but it jumped away just in time turning invisable again.

"They dont seem to be to great at close combat." I thought but I knew better then to take any enemy lightly. I soon found out as the three fallen turned off there invisabilty and encircled me I didn't have any weapons but I wasn't about to let them win.

I charged at the one closest to me just as he swung his dagger horizontial I caught his arm with my left arm locking it with mine. His two friends charged in swinging there weapons in a downward vertical attack I slammed my foot into the fallen cape. That i had grabbed then i slammed my right arm into the back of his arm that was still caught up with my left one breaking it.

I forced the fallen I had grabbed behind me forcing his two buddys to stab him mid swing, There blades slamming into its skull as it exploded with a bright white light and a scream blinding them both.

I quickly picked up the dagger the fallen with the broken arm dropped before his two friends could recover I sliced both there troats there bodys fell lifelessly to the ground.

I started to catch my breath as I walked over to Khvostov picking it up. There were a few cords on a near by box, I picked them up and started to make a strap for the gun I was getting tired of holding it.

Once i had finished i placed the gun on my back it fit nicely enough, I grabbed the dagger I used on the fallen off the floor and put it in a knife holder I had on my chest piece I saw the exit to the bulding and walked towards it.

Once I was back outside Ava appeared next to me. " **That was amazing Kiara i've heard of guardians fighting even watched a few crucible matches but i've never seen anything like that."** Ava cheered as she looked around I assumed she was making sure there weren't any more fallen.

I hadn't really relaxed my guard yet so I had ignored Ava while scanning the area for any more eneimes. We were back outside and there were a few small bulidings out and around us all appeared to be abonded but still we were in to much open space and I didn't like it.

I saw a busted down garage on my left I decided the sooner we take cover the better I yelled out to Ava to follow me, we quickly rushed towards it. The garage door was slightly cracked open I slid into it just as this gigantic boom could be heard in the sky I looked up trew the torn up roof of the garage to see the sky coverd by a huge spaceship.

I watched as it scaned the ground with a red light it hovered over the area for almost ten minutes before it finally flew away, I released the breath I hadn't even know I had been keeping. Ava flew a bit deeper into the garage for something that appeard to be so tiny on the outside it sure was huge.

The place was a bit of a wreck with broken floor tiles and the roof was falling apart with what looked like claw marks that made holes in it, I stopped paying attention to the garage as I noticed Ava was gone. I called out to her eventually I heard her staticky voice in the distance behind a closed door to the garage.

I opened the door to see Ava floating in front of a ship it looked to be in good enough condition to fly, I smiled as I saw Ava start to scan the ship letting me know it would be able to fly I sat down in the small chair that was close by the ship as me and Ava began to try and figure out how badly it was damage.


	3. Wow

**Chapter 3 Wow**

 **An: So just a heads up before you all get to the reading Final fantasy 15 came out so this took a lot longer to make I am a gamer so my time is usually spent on that along with life Eh. I do plan on finishing this story even if it may take months for a chapter to come out so sorry this took so long for those of you who were waiting but these things just happen also side note I suck at describing things so...yeah sorry if I don't paint a pretty enough picture.**

"So where is this piece suppose to go Ava." I asked as I looked at the small circle of blue light I was holding in my hand.

 **"That's the energy core place it under that strand of green and red wires, there should be a spot you can sit it on after that I'll run some programs to see if we can get her flying again.**

I reached inside the ship placing the core into the spot Ava had mentioned we had been working on the ship for about two hours now. The fallen had came and went a few times but they seemed to busy to worry about the small run through me and ava had with them.

I stood up and stretched my body when I noticed a small green box on the floor I walked over to it and opened it the box was empty all except for this small tiny black ball at the bottom of it.

I reached in and grabbed it I heard another pop like the one from when I had grabbed the engram from earlier. I looked at the ball moving it around in my hand several small blue dim lights could be seen glowing from it I tapped Ava with my finger I'm not sure if she was pissed but I felt like I was getting a death stare from her.

"Hey Ava umm what is this, I found it over there in that box. I said showing ava the small device Ava looked at me for a couple of seconds before answering my question.

 **"Its a grenade depending on what you want it to do it will act differently once you throw it until you throw it I'm pretty sure it won't activate."** I looked at the grenade then back at Ava.

"So what would happen if I tripped and dropped it?" I Questioned since technically I wouldn't be throwing it.

 **"I'm pretty sure we and this ship here go poof."** I felt as though I was bothering Ava I decided to catch a quick nap. I got as comfortable as I could in the old chair I told Ava to wake me up should something happen I placed the grenade on my lap before sleep quickly took over me.

 _(Dream)_

 _All around the last city people where drinking and cheering in the bar know as Destiny the place was a bit fancier than the rusted shacks and metal hole riddle buildings that filled the city. it wasn't exactly as clean and fresh feeling as the tower but it was better than the older salons in the city that seemed to have a drunken fight break out every five minutes._

 _"I'm serious Holiday my sparrow would dust the old mans in a heartbeat."I chipped at my drinking buddy as I took another swallow of TrueTime my favorite drink in the city._

 _"Look Were telling you there just ain't no way. I've seen the old vids of the SRL he use to run in and I'm telling you there's no beating a machine like that." Holiday laughed at my face as I was still adamant about my sparrow winning._

 _I looked at holiday as I took another chug of my drink she wasn't wearing her usual mechanic outfit like I thought she would be instead she wore a bright blue t-shirt with the words. Nuts and bolts over light any day. Written in white lettering and some blue jean pants she still kept her red scarf on around her neck I remember her telling me she got it from her mom so I understood why she kept the black one I gave her tied around her right arm._

 _My train of thought was broken as an arm wrapped around my shoulder "You know your gonna lose the argument if you keep staring at her like that Kiara." I looked at my sister Arya with my eyebrow raised doing my best to hide the blush on my face._

 _"There's no argument Arya its simple the old man can never defeat Wolven and that's a fact!" I yelled out cheerfully to the entire bar getting a loud roar full cheer from the place._

 _"If you say so sis," Arya commented as she picked up her glass and called over for more drinks to one of the frame robots that were working._

 _My sister was an Awoken she was the bright blue ones you usually saw she was more like a lighter shade of that color maybe even pale yet I swear still to this day people act as though it's the weirdest thing when I call her my sister as I saw a few people in the bar take three looks at us before laughing it off._

 _my sister and I dressed pretty casual but we decided to wear the same outfit. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with some short blue jean pants my sister had on the same except hers had a design of some warlock blinking behind four hunters holding there knifes in her hand laughing._

 _She had decided to keep her black hair in a bun while a few strands of it flowed on the sides of her face my hair was in my usual spiky look though I had been letting it get longer as it now reached down passed my shoulders I usually never let it go past my neck._

 _I watched my sister golden eyes scanning the room for some guy she had met eariler I turned my attention towards holiday as she had asked me a question._

 _"So Why don't you just ask Cayde for a race I doubt he'll say no espically to you."_

 _"i've been trying but you know the old man it's always Oh i'm just to busy or oh sorry Kiara but theres guardian things that i gotta do or bla bla bla bla." We all laughed as I immatated Cayde voice terriblely._

 _"Well the guardian thing I get that but we've had all kinds of guardians join in on the SRL races even if some of us aren't guardians theres no reason why we can't all have some fun every once in awhile. Arya said grabbing the fresh glasses of drinks from the robot._

 _"Yeah espically since last years Festival of the lost was soo boring I mean no one was having fun you didn't see any mask wearing creepy hive running around or fallen, guess the wars been getting everyone out of spirts." I took a lot more of my drink in one swig then I should have that time. There was a small moment of silcence before holiday cheered us up._

 _"Forget all that girls we need to come up with a future plan to get Cayde and Kiara racing." Both me and Arya eyes sparked as we started scheming of different ways to get cayde to race we werent guardians but we had our on means of making our mircales happen._

 **"Kiara Wake Up!** " I Woke to the sound of Ava voice she sounded happy as I looked at her I saw the ship lowly floating in the air I also noticed the roof to the garage was open.

"What happened? I looked at Ava puzzled as I pointed up.

 **"Oh that. I'm Shocked you didn't hear that actually umm well I had started the ship up and when I did it sort of shot out a giant blast of fire from the exhausts that took out most of the roof the rest of it just opened up."**

I put the grenade I was holding on the right side of my belt, I climbed in Ava appeared beside me once I was inside I flipped a few switches and watched as the ship came to life Ava seemed to be updateing the map once she was done the tower was only about a 20 minute fly I smiled as the ship floated up and into the clouds.

Once we were high in the air I set the destination to the Tower as the ship went into auto piolt I looked at Ava and felt like asking a few more questions that had been on my mind.

"Hey Ava lately i've been having these dreams about my past is that common amoung guardians?" Ava stared at me for a bit before answering my question.

 **"I've never heard of any guradian thats remembered there past what have you remembered so far?" A** ava voice sounded like she was giddy but also confused when she answered.

"I guess it must be a rare thing, but I remember living in a forest with wolfs I think one of them was my father and there was also this recent one I had about me and my sister who is appreantly something called an awoken and this other girl named holiday who i'm not sure if I had a crush on or what, Oh and I really wanted to race someone called cayde. I finished as I checked the map it looked like we were only 20 more minutes away.

 **"Well there is a guardian at the tower called cayde and i'm pretty sure I've seen this holiday person before at the tower to, but I've never heard of a person being raised by wolfs or A human having a Awoken sister hmm."** Ava seemed lost in thought by my question so I left her alone.

I looked outside the window of my ship as we got closer to The last city it seemed pretty big and surrounded by mountains along with huge walls that seemed to either be destroyed or being repaired by the number of lights that could be seen flickering in the dark however none of this was as impressive as the Giant orb hovering over the city it appeared broken at the bottom of it as if some large blast was shot at it however as I looked at it along with the rest of the city a single word entered my mind 'Wow.'

My mind started to wonder if the bar I had dreamed of was still down there in the city as we flew over it when My ship comm suddenely started to blink telling me that some one was trying to make contact I felt my heart start to race a bit.

"Lets just hope they don't shoot us down." I said as I pressed the comm button a voice could be heard playing from inside the ship.

"Piolet your ship is not registered with this tower on what business do you have here." The male voice spoke.

"I'm a new guarding and i've just recently got my ghost and escaped from a place called the Dead Zone." I answered quickly cheecking with Ava to make sure I had gotten the name of the place right.

"Bullshit no guradian comes out of the dead zone least of all a new one- Oh Hunter what oh umm all right here." The person behind the comm seemed to be taken aback by this Hunter, The comm broke for a few seconds Me and Ava floated by the Towers wall just hoping the big guns wouldnt start firing.

Suddenly the voice came back however this one was new and it sounded off as if not entirely human however I felt like I had heard it before yet I just couldn't quite place it.

"Now then Guardian I see your a hunter nice choice by the way mind telling me that story about the dead zone cause I gotta say I'm just not buying it." the voice finished

"Its true." I was about to explain what had happened when the voice immidetaly responded.

"It can't be Kiara?" the voice asked the question.

"You know me?" I asked confused as to who this person was or how they knew me.

"I'm giving you access to the tower just leave your ship in auto pilot and I'll meet you in the hanger this isn't a conversation we need to have over the comms.

I did as the voice told me as my ship was suddenly being guided towards the hanger as the hanger doors opened I saw a bunch of robots walking along metal walkways repairing different parts of the hanger as my ship started to land on the ground. I noticed a couple of ships that made my ship look like nothing but scrap parts, I also noticed different people walking along the hallway corridors some wearing armor others wearing casual clothing along with a few robots to.

I took note of five guys in huge looking armor that seemed unbreakable while there weapons looked like they could end several wars on there on I also took note on a few other People some wearing what looked like robes and others who had more lighter looking gear they all were either running to some destination or standing around chating.

Once my ship docked I looked out my window and saw a cyan colored robot staring at my ship it wore a cape with a brown armor chest piece along with some pants that I couldn't quite describe however even from me just sitting in my ship I could tell the armor that the robot was wearing was on par to the five guys that I had saw eariler.

The top hatch to my ship opened up and I climbed out of it once I had got out I was immidetaly welcomed with a golden hand gun pointed at my face the robot motioned for me to raise my hands and I did, Ava floated next to me not sure if she should speak or not.

I raised my hands slowly the robot eyed me for a few minutes as several people came rushing towards the ship scanning it with a blue light that resembled Ava's when she had scanned my gun. 'Uh Ava a little help here.' I thought to myself hoping Ava could some how hear me

" Sorry Guardian Now typically I don't like being the bad guy but we gotta make sure its really you Kiara you just never know what the Darkness might try so just bare with it for awhile longer, hey you guys done yet?" the robot asked over to the people scanning my ship I decided to keep my mouth closed less that be the least of my problems.

Six of the people stopped scanning my ship while one of the female ones walked up to the robot that held a gun to my face the person seemed to show him a chart before looking at me i couldn't see the person face they wore a helmet but something about this persons helmet seemed familar.

I watched as the robot asked the lady if she was sure one final time the lady nodded her head as her and her crew left the robot sighed and i could feel my heart start to beat rapidly i must of looked anxious as the robot seemed more on guard then he had been before however ever he lowered his guard along with his gun slowly i had assumed it was in an effort to clam me down and weirdly enough it did I slowly let my arms downs as the robot began to speak.

"So i've got some good news and some bad news which would you like to hear first and yeah I know I still haven't told you who I am or how I know your name i'll get to that part but first pick your poison Guardian." I watched the robot holster his gun as my mind tried to wrap around what exactly was happening.

"Umm the good news." I voiced before I relized that I even had my heart had finally decided to agree on a steady rythem as the robot told me the good news.

"Okay then the good news is your story cheeks out to which in all honesty i'm surprised." the robot sighed again as it voiced its complaint about oweing someone something called glimmer.

"And the bad news?" I asked although I was sure I didn't want to know what it was.

"Right before we get into that ghost why don't you float over here for a second." the robot asked as ava floated slowly away from me and stayed floating next to the robot which made me a bit nervous.

"Right so the bad news is you still have some Dark zone residue on your body now unfortanuly you can't just take a shower and wash it off and it dosent simply go away on its own nope theres only one way to remove it." As the robot finished speaking i looked at Ava for any sign of information about what the robot was talking about however Ava seemed as confused as me about what the robot was talking about.

"So how do I get rid of it." I asked although every thought in my body seemed to regret the descusion

"Its actually really easy and simple, you just have to Die." Before i could say another word i felt and heard the explosive sound of five shots that hit me in the chest as i quickly fell to the floor my world becoming surrounded in black i tried to look towards the robot who shot me and ava who was now hovering with a giant blue light surrounding her. The Last Words I could hear were the robot voice saying.

"Sorry Kiara but it really is the only way My name is Cayde i'll explain everything to you when you wake up my Daughter."


	4. The Gather Storm

**The Gathering Storm**

"Mmmm." Where am I?" I spoke out loud mainly to myself as I slowly opened my eyes a bright white light blurred my vision for a few seconds before my eyes finally adjusted to my surroundings, I could make out a window along with Ava floating alongside Cayde we seemed to be inside a room.

My eyes locked on to Cayde for a few seconds before I slowly sat up from the bed I was laying on, I took in my surroundings the room seemed to be covered in white with only a glass table and a small blue chair in the room other than that the room was pretty empty with two doors to which, I was sure one had to lead to an exit while the other was probably the bathroom.

I didn't feel like I was in any danger despite being in the same room as the person who shot me besides a more immediate question seemed to ring out in my head louder than any other. "How am I alive right now?" I asked

Cayde looked towards Ava before answering my question "Well you see Guardians can't die well we can but it's not exactly an easy thing to do."

I blinked a few times at Cayde's answer it was short and lacked any real details but since I still felt tired I simply accepted the answer I watched as Ava flew towards me. I was worried that cayde may have done something to her since she hadn't said a word but after she scanned me she began speaking almost immediately.

 **"Kiara I'm so sorry I had no idea we had gotten infected by the dark zone if I had noticed I would have told you sooner."**

"It's fine at least now I'm cured Right?" I asked questioningly as I looked at Cayde who seemed to be checking something off a pad.

"You should be in the clear however The next time you find yourself in a dark zone you-."

Cayde was cut off as the front door to the room suddenly opened up a tall bald blue skinned person definitely an awoken walked into the room with full white and red armor on as if he had been preparing for 700 wars I looked at the man he seemed to look in my direction for a second before turning his gaze towards cayde.

"Cayde why are you not at the vanguard your group of hunters is waiting for more orders also we have an important matter to discuss." the man finished a small hint of anger clear in his voice.

"Zavala you know I'd love to get right on that but well as you can see I'm kinda in the middle of something." cayde said as he looked towards me.

"This is not the time for your-." this time Zavala was cut off by cayde.

"Zavala this is Kiara, Kiara say Hi to the leader of the titans.

Zavala looked at me for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to cayde.

"We will discuss this later Handle your business quickly and then report back to the vanguard immediately." Zavala finished his statement as he walked out the door it closed automatically as he did so.

I looked at cayde and felt a million questions buzzing in my head but I felt like I was only going to have enough time to ask only a few cayde didn't seem like he was bothered by Zavala's little interruption yet before I could ask cayde a question he ended up asking me one instead.

"Kiara if you don't mind can you tell me what you remember about your life before becoming a guardian and what happened to you out there in the dead zone." Cayde voice sounded more serious and at the same time calm, I gathered my thoughts before retelling him everything that had happened from the dark zone up until he shot me and I told him about the dreams as well.

"Huh, so A guardian who remembers their past through dreams I feel like I've heard that story from a certain guardian before either way. now I'm sure you've got a tone of questions but i'm pretty sure if i take to long old man Zavala will have this Exo's head so ask me what it is you want to know and i'll try and answer as best i can." As cayde finished i felt like he would have stayed in that room until i had asked every question on my mind i decided I might as well ask till i couldn't think of anything else.

"Okay how about telling me Who are you and who are you to me."

"My names Cayde-6 but people just call me cayde i'm the leader of the group of hunters at This here Tower as for who i am to you well thats a long story short version is i've raised you since you were a child well you and you're sister." cayde finished he seemed to laugh at a memory of people freaking out about a human and an awoken being sisters.

"Where's Arya now?" I asked curious if she was here at the tower.

"Last i heard from her She was doing recon on Mercury for Ikora and before you ask Ikora is the leader of the warlocks which is what your sister is I was going to try and get into contact with Arya later to let her know the good news."

I was happy to know that my sister was alive, I felt like asking a bunch more questions but they didn't seem really important however i still had three big questions that needed answering.

I took a deep breath i must have done this when i felt uneasy alot since cayde seemed to be concentrating more on what i was about to be asking next.

"What happened to me?" I looked at cayde in the eyes he looked away from me this time instead looking out of the window as he did he slowly answered my question.

"Sigh You were human before coming back to life back then there were fewer guardians, Before the Travler had decided to give us its light, There was a group of people who went around crushing our enemies fallen hive Cabal it didn't matter we called them the Iron banner however they were also know as The Iron Lords you were apart of that group and you were also one of the best they had. cayde stopped for a second to look at me he stared as if he would have blinked i would disappear from sight eventually he continued the story.

"I Remember that day like it was yesterday you Arya and Holiday were cheering because i had finally agreed to race you in the next SRL event but we had made a deal if you could some how become an Iron lord i would race you, you see back then it was impossible for guradians to gain enough renown with them but you had something special heck you weren't even a guardian at the time yet before you could become an Iron lord there was a large distrubence of Fallen getting close to an iron banner site and they seemed more enhance then before, I didn't go wasn't my place and i didn't want you to go either i felt like it was a death sentence the reports coming from that place were bad from the start and they were getting worst yet there was no stopping you if even one person was alive down there you wanted to try and rescue them more importantly you're familys forest was also near the battle and you didn't want your family to be hurt. i stopped cayde for a second as i wanted to confrim something on my mind.

"When you say family do you mean the Wolfs who raised me." Cayde nodded his head at me i felt like he wanted to finish so i let him continue on.

"I dont know much about what happened on the battlefeild coms were bad but i do know that from what arya told me you all had gotten pinned down after rescuing nearly everyone out of there and as the last line of defense you stayed behind along with a few of your wolfs and a few people who stayed behind to hold the line Arya said you knocked her out and put her on the ship yet by the time arya had gotten back the place was pratically a dead zone."

"I was going to rush out in my ship i didn't give a damn about anything when i saw the condition of everyone else, I was more worried about what was happening to you but just as i had prepared to take off we were attacked by swarms of enemys from all sides we fought the enemy back for weeks by the time the fighting had finally died down they informed us that your last location was inside A Dead Zone."

"I wanted to go in to see if you were still alive but Arya and holiday had already been Holiday lost her right leg in search of you. So in the face of all that and all that had happened we decided to call it and you were declared Dead Nothing returns from the Dead Zone that was the day people truely believed in thoes words."

I sat there stunned I tried to remember any of the details i had just learned about but all i kept drawing were blanks other then the bits and pieces from the dreams i had already went threw nothing was coming to mind it was making me fustrated i calmed myself down a bit as cayde stood up and slowly headed for the door.

"Cayde wait one more question before you go."

Cayde stopped at the door and looked me in the eyes i felt like i had tore off the bandade to a fresh wound the way he looked at me.

"What should i do now i'm starting to feel like i don't really belong here."

Cayde thought for a moment before answering my question.

"You should head to the Speaker he'll want to talk to you anyways so far you've been treated as a guest here but for people not ready to fight the good fight and defend the travaler there is no place for them here though i'd never let them kick you out." Cayde finished as he handed me a map to the tower along with a few glimmer.

As cayde left the room i laid back down on the soft bed gathering my thoughts i still had many questions on my mind.

 **"So what are you going to do now kiara?" Ava asked landing on the bed next to my knees.**

"I guess i'll head over to the speaker if nothing else i can get a better understanding on this travler and the war with darkness everyone keeps bringing up." I told ava as i walked into the bathroom the door closing behind me.

"Are you going to stay and help out around here?" Ava asked.

"Dont know but i do know one thing i'm going to enjoy this while i can." I said as i looked at the shower and felt the refreshing hot water pour on my hand.

Once i was finally clean i noticed my armor was missing probably torched since it was infected however there were some clothes inside the closet of the bathroom along with a black side arm that was tucked near the back of the closet, I left the side arm there since i didn't know who it belonged to while i put on the clothes.

I was now sporting a red t-shirt with some black cargo pants i checked the pockets of the pants and found some more glimmer along with a note it was from cayde i read the note he mentioned that this was my old room and that these were my clothes he also said he'd tell me later about it once he had some free time he also told me to check the back pocket i balled up the piece of paper as i dug into my back pocket.

I pulled out a flat blackend shape disk from the pocket i looked it over a few times confused as to what it was i turned it around in my hand several times though nothing seemed to happen i shrugged my shouldars and placed it back in my pocket what ever it was i could figure that out later.

As me and ava walked towards the courtyard to the tower outside from the hallway we had just left. My eyes widened at the view from the tower of the last city along with the travler floating above it the view seemed like something from a picture although i couldn't quite recall which one, i also noticed alot of guradians running around all over the place while some relaxed and others seemed to be trying to climb the small tree near the gunsmith only to fall time and time again i looked at them for awhile until a group of titans caught my eyes one of them was going on and on about storms and rain which were both intersting and weird at the same time.

As the titan finished his speech i noticed he had jumpped up on top of the very small railing that kept people from plumting to their doom i watched closely and before my mind could tell my body to stop i bolted over to the titan grabbing him by the foot with both my hands catching him just before he could make his sucide leap off the tower.

"Are you Crazy!" I yelled out struggling to pull him back up he was really heavy and the fact that he was one of thoes Exo like cayde only bigger and a titan didn't make it any better.

I could hear small laughing coming from behind me from who i assumed to be his teammates i grunted as i lifted with all my might to pull the titan up unfortunatly i'm not as strong as i had hoped my grip loosened and i let go falling down on my butt as the titan fell to his death with a yell while i recovered from the shock i noticed a ghost turn into a small blue orb next to me.

 **"Touch it Kiara."**

I looked at ava for a second then touched the orb as i did it made a small sound before the titan in a shimmer of blue light returned back to life staring down at me.

"Seriously that's the fourth time this week fucking newbies hey Gale how far did i get this time?" The titan annoyingly asked his ghost as he held out his hand his ghost floating in his palm.

 **"It seems due to our friends interference you were actually able to improve your distance by 17 meters this marks the longest death fall out of the group making you the winner of this weeks pot."**

I stood up watching as most of the titans started arguing with each other about the prize and how it was unfair that the titan i tried to help had won however all of them grew silent as a female awoken with long black hair, golden eyes and all black armor to match walked past them holding her helmet she also had a Sliver hammer on the hilt of her belt along with a bright blue cloth hanging over her left leg with parts of it clawed off probably from the many battles she had been in.

She held an aura of atthorty around her our eyes locked for a few seconds she seemed disintrested in me as she simply turned her back on me and adressed her team.

"Alright you guys enough messing around we got our orders so lets head out as for you Tempest head over to the vanguard before you head out Ikora's got a few words for you."

There leader spoke as they began to walk away the one who i rescued the one she called Tempest headed for some stairs to which i assumed was where the vanguard was i Stared at the titan as he walked away he had a very different designed armor then most of his crew.

While most of there armor matched there leader mainly covered in all black his armor was mostly a dark almost midnight blue while there were bits of sliver that flowed like cracks of lighting throughout his armor he also was wearing his helmet but i couldn't tell what it had looked like as he had disappeared down the stairs towards the vanguard.

i continued my walk towards the speaker i noticed a shop where a bunch of guardians seemed to be talking to an old women i also noticed a special section on the opposiote side of her shop with the words New monarcy written along the wall, I kept the shop in my head as a reminder to go visit it the next chance i got, I noticed there werent many guardians around this part of the tower and as i walked towards where the speaker was i noticed the entire hallway and room open up to this giant mechine with what appeared to be a green image of the travler i stared at it for a few minutes almost barely missing the speaker who was now walking down the stairs towards me.

"There was a time when we were much more powerful but that was long ago until it wakes and finds its voice i am the one who speaks for the travler, you must have no end of questions guardian in its dieing breath the travler created the ghost to seek out thoese who could weild its light as a weapon, guardians to protect us and to do what the travler its self no longer can.

As i watched and listened to the speaker talk i found myself stuck simply wanting to listen as if his words had put me in a trance and every word he said felt as if it was empowering me motivating me to do more then the fumbling around i had recently been doing still i found myself wanting to ask a question and a very simple one at that.

"What happened to it?" I asked as i looked out at the travler.

"I could tell you of the great battle centuries ago how the travler was crippled, I could tell you of the power of the darkness its ancient enemy there are many tales told throughout the city to frighten the children lately those tales have stopped now the children are frightened anyway. The Darkness is coming back and from what my reports have told me you know this all to well.

I flashedback to the fight i had in the cave my anger slowly riseing from the image of my dead family now turned into those things. thats when I suddenly spoke words that didnt quite feel like my own towards the speaker "We will not survive it this time." Ava had also chipped in telling the speaker that, "Its army surround us what kiara experienced in the dead zone is only just the beginning." The speaker seemed lost in thought for a moment before he began speaking again.

"If you would join us Kiara you must push back the darkness Guaridans are fighting on earth and beyond join them your ghost will guide you, I only hope she chose wisely also it is my understanding you are important to cayde our leader of the hunters as well as a few others who live here, should you chose not to fight this fight I will permit you to stay however it will be only temporaiary we can not shealter those who only fight for themselfs now its starting to get late. you should know guardian you always have a choice i only hope that you chose wisely. the speaker finished as he walked back up the stairs towards his work.

As me and ava walked away ava mentioned that she was sure she had picked the right guaridan I smiled at her we walked back towards my room as I entered the room I layed down on the soft bed closing my eyes ava floated on to the white table she seemed to be resting as well

 **"Kiara were in this together right."** i heard ava say.

I nodded my head as sleep quickly took hold of me.

 _(Dream)_

 _I was running faster then i had ever ran before the forest was pitch black if i hadnt know the forest by heart i'm sure i'd be dead by now i could still hear the sound of thoes monsters chasing after me._

 _"Papa! PAPA!" i cried out i was scared and getting tired i heard a loud sound come from within the darkness as a small blue light was now chaseing me .i jumped behind a tree just as the blue beam shot past me but the shot had nicked my ankle._

 _I screamed out in pain it burned beyond anything i had ever felt before the voices were getting closer now i had to get home i had to run i tried standing up on my feet but the second i tried to move the pain from my ankle forced me to fall._

 _The voices were closer now i covered my mouth with my hands i tried to control my breathing as i crawled into the small hole inside the tree trunk that i had chosen to hide behind, i began shivering it was cold and soon it was going to rain i only hoped i could lose them in the rain._

 _I stayed completely still inside the tree i could hear two loud noises stomping around near the tree i squized myself as tightly as i could i closed my eyes i wanted my papa suddenly i heard the noises around me stop i was to terrified to open my eyes but it had suddenly gotten strangly quite, i slowly opened my eyes i could see two metal figures with red capes standing back to back they weren't moving though it confused me._

 _I stayed still inside the trunk of the tree for what felt like forever it had just started raining to the pain in my foot was slowly getting worst i needed to get out of here but those two metal creatures wouldn't move, I decided i couldn't wait any longer and just as i had stepped outside of the tree the two figures moved immidetaly i quickly tried to hop back into the tree but it was two late one of them grabbed me by my head i squrimed even tried punching it but unlike papa soft skin this was hard and it made an echoy noise everytime i hit it._

 _The two figures roared out loudly and i had to cover my ears with my hands the one holding me tossed me into the ground and pointed a sharp looking weapon at me I growled at it just like my papa would at bad things, the figurie raised the blade high into the air and just when i thought it was going to be over i felt cold my eyes were close i didn't even know i had closed them i opened them up slowly the metal figure was now frozen in ice along with its friend._

 _"Geez now the fallen are getting this close." a voice in the darkness said i could hear it but i couldn't find it._

 _"W...whos there." i stammered out it was freezing and i was barely keeping my teeth from chattering._

 _the figure slowly walked out of the darkness it was a little girl she had Dark black hair that looked just as short as mine was her eyes were gold like mines but with a bit more of a shine to them and she had on a small all black robe that must of really helped her hide in the dark but what really stood out was her skin that appeared to be blue._

 _She walked towards the two figures not looking at me her left hand was glowing blue as she made a fist, I felt like i should be defensive i tried looking threating thats what papa always did even if he was hurt however she didn't seem threatened by me as she punched both the ice figures shattering them into pieces as both the pieces melted away her hand stopped glowing blue and the cold from eariler was slowly disappearing._

 _"Whoa Take it easy as you can see i'm not going to hurt you." the girl said to me as she seemed to be looking me over as i had did to her myself._

 _"Who are you?" i asked again the pain in my foot intensfiying as i slowly sat down._

 _"My names Arya and you?" she asked me_

 _"Idk Kiara is the only one that pops into my head when ever i think about a name." i answered honestly i didn't know if it was my real name but it always did feel right whenever i said it._

 _"Why are you out here all by yourself." the girl asked she didn't seem to mind the rain as she talked much like myself._

 _"I'm not all by myself I was out hunting for my family when those things attacked me what are they anyways."_

 _"There called fallen and there starting to become a huge pain around here."_

 _I slowly rubbed my foot hoping that would stop the pain it only made it worst i couldn't help but yelp out in pain._

 _"Whoa they sure got you good want me to heal it for ya." my eyes grew wide as i looked at arya i nodded my head quickly in acceptance as arya walked over towards me._

 _She seemed to look around a bit for something on the ground i assumed she found it as she had picked up something i couldn't see she placed her hands over my injured ankle as she did her hands glew white my feet felt tingly for a little while before all the pain disappeared from my ankle there wasn't even a scar._

 _i hopped up and kicked my legs out a few times it felt great i looked at arya who was just smileing at me i felt like i should give her something so i dug into the brown sack i had found exploring one day and pulled out a rabbit i had two more so i could spare one._

 _"Here take this." Arya face went from a smile to one of pure shock and horror._

 _"Why would i want that more importantly Who kills a bunny?"_

 _I looked at arya questionly "This is food right do you not want it?" Arya stomache growled loudly as i asked the question._

 _"I mean i am hungry but i'm not that hungry you keep it." I looked at her confused but accepted that she wasn't going to take the rabbit. Suddenly i heard familar foot steps i looked behind me towards the bushes as my papa came out of them growling lowly at arya._

 _arya seemed to get defensive but i jumpped in front of her immiditaly. "Please just be still he won't hurt you i promise."_

 _I looked my papa dead in the eyes i wasn't trying to be defiant but i had to make sure he understood that arya wasn't an enemy._

 _papa looked at me for a few before sniffing around where the fallen had been killed he seemed to be trying to get around me but I matched him move for move._

 _"Papa" I called out to him his temper seemed to have calmed a little even though i had been acting tough to keep arya safe my face was slowly welling up with tears i started to shiver slowly i walked towards him slowly clamly carefully i placed my sack around his neck and then buried my face into his warm wet fur i began to cry slowly until i was crying fully._

 _"I was so scared papa PAPA! WAAAH!" I stayed like that crying into my papa's fur until i couldn't anymore once i finished i wiped my face with my brown shirt i looked behind me to see that arya had already left the rain suddenly stopped i hopped onto my papa back quickly falling asleep to the comfort of being back with my family._


End file.
